The Letter Loss
by The Shade Ghost
Summary: Trasladetion of one fic in Spanish, la carta perdida, a fic what I write for a good friend, a letter for Kenshin from Tomoe...


This fic, is the translation of the third fic that I have done in my history, the first one of Kenshin, but this fic went out of the soul in an unexpected moment and in an unexpected place (in the school actually), this is an one-shoot. Dedicated a friend who had not seen in a lot of time, this one was written by me not long ago more than one year, the name of my friend is Daciel.

THE ONLY CHAPTER: THE LETTER LOSS.

Kenshin one day accompanied Kaoru and Misao on Kyoto, but they insist on having a time him to alone, for that they want to go to a few new thermal waters alone where women admit, for what Kenshin decides to go to the ancient house that he usually shared with an ancient love, a love of which Kaoru to ear to mention, Tomoe, even was not managing to forget her ever, but of that about time.

He finds the house in ruins, although all the furniture even are equal to the last time, but everything was full of dust, it was covering greatly moment his ancient hearth, in that he saw a picture that had made him Tomoe, where it was they who were two, he was loving this picture, he had always liked, but he did not believe that Kaoru liked having in the Dojo, in that it holds it between his hands and something falls down, on having gathered it realizes that it is a question of a letter that the same Tomoe had written to him some time ago, one week before she should die … tapeworm the date of being one week before his death.

_Dear Kenshin:_

_Some time ago this, it was he who wanted to say to you bodyguard that you killed before meeting me, Kyosato, he was my fiancé, that you had wanted that it was me who was in person who was saying it to you, but I even do not have the value to say it to you, and believe that I will never have it, I thought that this letter might tell you the truth for me, and to happen simultaneously, my excuses, so much to never tell you the truth as that me out of your side of such an abrupt way _(perhaps did she already know that he was going to die? - the red-haired Samurai wondered) _but I have to go away, further possibly, for that that you will end up by hating me for lying to you therefore time, also he wanted to say to you that when I met you, I thought to avenge his death, thought my love killed yourself, and feel it, but slowly I was falling in love madly with you._

_You are undoubtedly my dear killer, since not only you killed him, if not to me also to me, perhaps not in a physical way _(but if it causes to you a physical death that day, in which it fixes to you my saber, I should apologize to you)_, but I have fallen in love with you to such a grade that if I do not say this to you really I will die of sadness, _(and I even love you, have loved you since I met you, but now you are not with me…)_ but I will be praying that you find someone who could demonstrate you bravely his love for you, _(since your prayers have been heard, darling Tomoe, Kaoru loves me … but cannot do that I forgot you so easily)_, although perhaps the destination us it joins again, you deserve someone who loves you of a better way of what I himself have done, you must live with someone whom really it can love you, since I himself have been extremely egoistic, at first I was only along with you for my thirst of revenge, he excuses my error._

_I ask you for excuses for not being able to love you as I had to, but although I want that you re-do your life, I will not say good-bye you, if not see you later, knowing that one day we will return it is to be together, and this day, for me they will return the best days of my life, the days with my darling Kenshin, only I hope that while we are separated, you should know that in spite of the whole hate, the rancor, the envy and the death of this epoch, you will always have in some place someone who will be happy to be able to receive in his arms, of being able to the end to say in the face the whole love that has you, although you have another life, in these you leave someone who without mattering loves you, but please do not hate me, only excuse me for keeping silent about so much time and not having the value sufficient to say it to you in the face._

_Kenshin, my dear Kenshin, please do not hate me, the day of our meeting we will be able to live together again and to form the family that in these moments we cannot have, skylight, if these are your desires, since a son wanted to be able to have given you, this would be my biggest happiness, gives to you a son, who unfortunately I could not have given you, but when let's be together we will be able to be a real family, although only you and it is me who are._

_With all my love, and always yours._

_Tomoe._

For when it finished the reading of the letter, Kenshin could not avoid to spill a few tears, since he had just informed that his dear Tomoe was thinking to leave it, only for that she was thinking that she was not doing it the sufficiently happy thing, when it was everything opposite, but thought also that she wanted to turn to find with him, to his last together days lived, although it was known that she had died for his saber, thought that when the death to the end should come to him, there would be someone who would wait for it in the world of the dead persons with a smile, someone who should say to him _I have waited you for all this time, but he had waited for you for an eternity_, and he like excuse saying to him excuse _me for having made to wait_.

After a little bit, and that he was existed calm of the shock in the one that had stayed for the letter of Tomoe, it decided to return to the village (since the house was in the outskirts of Kyoto), and he went to look for Kaoru and Misao, to return to the Misao's Dojo.


End file.
